


Solo Fictober 2019

by snarkasaurus



Series: Solo Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: I'm doing a Fictober series with my bestie alorarose, but I also promised her I'd do my own solo run at this.





	Solo Fictober 2019

List One:

1\. Fear  
2\. Nightmare  
3\. Loss  
4\. Vampire  
5\. Afterlife  
6\. Scorched  
7\. Moon  
8\. Wounded  
9\. Shipwrecked  
10\. Snowstorm  
11\. A quite night  
12\. Alone  
13\. Fight  
14\. Scars  
15\. Wandering  
16\. Dreams  
17\. Darkness  
18\. Training  
19\. Death  
20\. Stars  
21\. Trapped  
22\. Academia  
23\. Song  
24\. Succubus  
25\. Family  
26\. Soft  
27\. Power  
28\. Ruins  
29\. Daylight  
30\. Doom  
31\. All Hallows Eve

And List 2, from the official Fictober Event:

1\. “It will be fun, trust me.”  
2\. “Just follow me, I know the area.”  
3\. “Now? Now you listen to me?”  
4\. “I know you didn’t ask for this.”  
5\. “I might just kiss you.”  
6\. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”  
7\. “No, and that’s final.”  
8\. “Can you stay?”  
9\. “There is a certain taste to it.”  
10\. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”  
11\. “It’s not always like this.”  
12\. “What if I don’t see it?”  
13\. “I never knew it could be this way.”  
14\. “I can’t come back.”  
15\. “That’s what I’m talking about!”  
16\. “Listen. No, really listen.”  
17\. “There is just something about them/her/him.”  
18\. “Secrets? I love secrets.”  
19\. “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”  
20\. “You could talk about it, you know?”  
21\. “Change is annoyingly difficult.”  
22\. “We could have a chance.”  
23\. “You can’t give more than yourself.”  
24\. “Patience… is not something I’m known for.”  
25\. “I could really eat something.”  
26\. “You keep me warm.”  
27\. “Can you wait for me?”  
28\. “Enough! I heard enough.”  
29\. “I’m doing this for you.”  
30\. “I’m with you, you know that.”  
31\. “Scared, me?”


End file.
